


Cat's Day.

by lonercat



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat's day, i tried to be really sweet, or to detect diabetes, so it's most likely ooc, you'll need to check in with your dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Ryouta wears cat ears, tail and collar on cat’s day. Mamoru (and the rest of Growth) are delighted.





	Cat's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> just a story partly inspired bc ryou won the "most cat-like" contest in alive, so.... yeah. 
> 
> Happy International Cat's Day!

“Really… this?” Ryouta sighed, accommodating some of the locks in his hair, looking at the mirror in his room, seeing his reflection. “I still think they don’t really suit me, though.”

The white haired young man had beautiful headband decorated with white cat ears, to match his own hair colour. He also had a belt around his waist that ended on a puffed, white cat tail that stood almost reaching his shoulder blade thanks to the strong wire (but it felt really soft). To complete the look he also wore a pink choker with a little bow at his neck that held a little cat bell. He really looked like a half-man half cat.

It goes all back to the morning.

* * *

 

After finishing the delicious meal that Kouki had cooked for them in the morning, Ryouta, Kensuke and the leader decided to kill some time by talking comfortably in the dining table.

“Ah, today is the international cat’s day!” Kensuke said, looking up from his phone, having received a twitter notification.

“Interesting,” Ryouta said, rolling his eyes. He was constantly reminded by Kensuke that he was a cat-like person, so he anticipated that having a whole day of those comments would be annoying.

“Something even more interesting would be seeing Ryou wearing cat ears and tail!” Kensuke exclaimed, his eyes shining.

Ryouta clicked his tongue while sending his best friend a death glare.

“Not even in a-”

“I would like to see it.”

Both heads turned to the source of the voice. Their leader.

“Ryou would look very cute with cat ears. He’s already very cat like so, visuals would help a lot,” Kouki spoke, smiling.

“B-But, Kou, I-” Ryouta started, not knowing that Kensuke had left the room, “They wouldn’t suit me.”

“Let’s find out!” Kensuke spoke, his eyes shining more than ever. He had a bag on his hand that was placed on the table. When he brought out the contents, Ryouta wanted to cut Kensuke into tiny pieces and burn them.

There were a cat ears headband, a poofy cat tail and a choker with a bow laying in front of him.

“Cute,” Kouki spoke, excitedly. His blue eyes were sparkling as well. Ryouta was not getting out of this.

“They are even the same colour as Ryou’s hair,” the leader continued, playing with the tail.

“Yeah,” Kensuke chipped in, “I had to walk around a lot to get them matching. It’s surprisingly difficult to find white furry cat ears and to get the puffed-up tail -”

“Kensuke?” Ryouta spoke, slowly. His lips curved up in a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“It … was pure coincidence!” Kensuke changed his version. He knew that his best friend wouldn’t forgive him, but if he could get some pictures, then it was worth it.

“Good work, Ken,” Kouki unexpectedly praised him. That relieved some of the tension that was building up. “Although I’d really like to see these in Ryou, if he doesn’t want to then we can’t ask him.” The leader finished with a smile. Ryouta was done for. He couldn’t deny a request from Kouki, even if it wasn’t direct.

“I-I’ll wear them,” Ryouta spoke in a low tone, embarrassed.

“Really?!” Kensuke said, excited, “I didn’t think this would work but as expected of Kou-sama! He can convince even the toughest tsundere!

“Ken?” Kouki spoke, not really getting what he meant.

“It’s perfect for this day! Ah! I’ll get the camera ready!” Kensuke said while racing to his room.

“Wait Ken?!” Ryouta shot up, “I never agreed to pictures-”

“But they would be a perfect memory,” Kouki spoke, “and to show them to Mamoru later.”

“T-Then, it’s okay.”

Ryouta sighed, then made a mental note to murder Kensuke (or at least pay him back whenever he could). Mamoru was cooped up in his room, composing new songs for Growth and hadn’t really moved from the tiny space since about two days. If the pictures were only to show them to Mamoru, only and just because he happened to not be there, then Ryouta would get a little less annoyed. They are for his boyfriend after all, and he could delete the copies later.

“As expected, Ryou looks very cute,” Kouki spoke, putting on the cat ears while Ryouta accommodated the belt. “It’s healing.”

“Thanks, Kou,” Ryouta smiled. Although Kouki’s pleased expression would be even more healing, at least for him.

“Woah! This looks better than I expected!” Kensuke said, already pointing the camera at Ryou and snapping a few shots. “Ryou! They really suit you!”

“Oh~” Ryouta started, “is that so~~?”

Kensuke left out a nervous laugh, then continued to work behind the camera lens, avoiding his best friend’s scary glare.

* * *

 

While fixing his hair, he felt the door of his room open. Ryouta jumped and turned around to see who was the intruder.

“Ah, there’s … Ryou-kun?”

Mamoru had entered into his room. His boyfriend, who, by the way, was a mess. 

He had dark circles under his eyes, scrunched up nose trying to blink, his hair was sticking up in all directions, even more dishevelled than usual, his clothes were wrinkled, and he even had a stubble.

Mamoru sluggishly walked near Ryouta, and confirmed that it was indeed his younger boyfriend. But he was… half cat?

“I must be dreaming…” Mamoru spoke slowly. "This is a very good dream," he continued, smiling and hugging his half cat boyfriend, nuzzling his neck, feeling so cosy that he almost fell asleep there. 

He was visibly tired and although Ryouta wanted to shake him up and place him under a cold shower as soon as possible, he sighed and guided his boyfriend out of the room.

“You really worked hard, didn’t you?” Ryouta spoke softly not wanting to startle the Mamoru that was almost asleep.

“I did… and finished up the songs,” Mamoru answered, “right before the deadline…”

“Thank you for your hard work, composer,” Ryouta said. They reached the bathroom, in where Ryouta did his best to take off Mamoru’s clothes and sat him in the little stool in front of the shower hose. “Let’s refresh you and then go to sleep, okay?”

Mamoru nodded sleepily, “Yes, Ryou-kun, nya~”

 _Mamoru really believes we are in a dream. Was it too much of a shock to see me like this? Well it helps that he probably hasn’t slept in the past few days._ Ryouta thought.

“Ready?” Ryouta asked, “Raise your arms.”

“Yes, Ryou-kun, nya~”

“I’m going to use warm water but if you keep this up I’ll spray you with ice-cold water, okay?” Ryouta said, smiling.

“Ah, the Ryou-kun in my dreams is still scary,” Mamoru thought out loud, annoying Ryouta further. “But, since my cute boyfriend is a cat, I thought I could hear him meowing at least in my dreams.”

“You,” Ryouta spoke, annoyed, “that’s… ugh.”

_It’s a dream so it’s okay. And that could just be a little thanks for his work of writing wonderful songs for us._

“Nya~” Ryouta meowed. He even did the cat pose with his hand bent forward and making a paw, close to his chin.

“That…” Mamoru paused, momentarily scaring Ryouta, “That was even more beautiful than I imagined!”

Ryouta shut his boyfriend up by turning on the shower, letting all the warm water fall on Mamoru’s body. He reached for the shampoo and started washing his boyfriend’s hair, massaging slowly.

“I’m so lucky~ I’m so lucky~~” Mamoru sang in a strange tune, arranging some of his thoughts into songs to keep himself barely awake, “Onii-san is so lucky to have Ryou-kun~~”

“And I warned you to stop, didn’t I?~~” Ryouta sang in the same strange tune, copying Mamoru.

“I just want to express how happy I am, though,” Mamoru spoke, looking at Ryouta with his big puppy like eyes.

“Still, it’s embarrassing so, stop.”

“Okay~~”

After washing his hair and body, then putting a towel bathrobe on Mamoru, Ryouta got him out of the bathroom, the composer being all freshed up. The younger man led Mamoru to his room, not wanting to even see the state of Mamoru’s own. Then he went to the laundry room to fetch some clean pajamas so his boyfriend could have some well deserved sleep.

“Mamoru, sit up for a few more minutes okay?” Ryouta spoke softly, surprisingly, he was not exasperated (mostly). Mamoru was already curled up on the bed, snoring softly. He was really tired. Ryouta let out a small smile, feeling proud at his boyfriend’s hard work. He felt like taking care of a big dog. “I need to dry your hair and change your clothes so you can go to sleep properly.”

“Okay, nya~” Mamoru spoke.

“I think a “wan” would suit you more though?” Ryouta let out a little chuckle while drying up Mamoru’s hair with a towel.

“Then, ‘wan-waaan’,” Mamoru did his best imitation of a dog while trying not to sleep.

“Now, that is cute,” Ryouta smiled.

“Nothing is cuter than kitty Ryou-kun, though,” Mamoru spoke, copying the love-filled smile that his boyfriend had.

“Oh, man,” Ryouta sighed. _This is bad for my heart._

“Okay, let’s get you dressed.”

After carefully dressing Mamoru into purple cotton pajamas, Ryouta also started to brush Mamoru’s hair. It was really like brushing a big, cute dog.

“This is very relaxing,” Mamoru commented, already lying down on the bed while his younger boyfriend brushed wherever he could reach in a slow pattern. Ryouta then started to hum some of their songs in a slower way, lulling Mamoru to sleep effectively.

“Thank you for your hard work, composer,” Ryouta repeated, whispering, then leaning in to leave a short kiss on Mamoru’s cheek.

* * *

 

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he slept for ages, relaxed, comfortable, warm and fuzzy. He smiled upon the pleasant vibe he felt throughout his body.

He had had a really nice dream too, with the resident bad-humored person in the dorm taking care of him and pampering him which had never happened before. As the honest person he was, Mamoru is going to tell everything to his boyfriend, it was a nice experience and it’s marvellously sweet to have Ryouta spoiling him even if it’s a dream.

When he felt an arm around his waist move slightly, he started to doubt if everything was really a dream.

The arm held him tighter, then he felt the bed shift and a whole body was pressed against his back. Mamoru, with the utmost care he could muster, turned around to see who was snuggling him. But since the composer isn’t the most careful person around he immediately woke the other person up with all the shuffling and met pink eyes staring at him drowsily.

“Mamoru? Are you up?”

“R-Ryou-kun?!”

“Obviously. Who else would you expect?”

“Nobody else… but.. are those… cat ? ears?”

Ryouta touched the top of his hair. He was still wearing all the cat accessories, he must have forgotten to take them off and instead fell asleep beside his older boyfriend. It wasn’t his fault really, Mamoru looked like a big lump of warmth on top of the bed and Ryouta couldn’t really resist.

“Ryou-kun really did wear them?! This is not just a dream?!”

“No, it isn’t. You became a mess after secluding yourself for days to compose so I did the most reasonable thing and took care of you.” Ryouta said nonchalantly.

“I’m so happy!” Mamoru exclaimed, burying his face on Ryouta’s chest, hugging him by the waist. “I have never felt so healed before, thank you, Ryou-kun!”

“It was no big deal,” Ryouta said slightly embarrassed, “I was casually wearing them and… well everything was a coincidence.”

“Still, I’m very happy. I feel more energised than ever! Just seeing Ryou-kun in kitty form made this onii-san revitalised!”

“Really?” Ryouta asked.

“Yes!” Mamoru answered excitedly not realising the danger tone in that single word that his boyfriend used.

“Then, you can go right now and clean everything that’s out of place in your room that you left in an utter mess even before you cooped yourself up?”

“Ah…” Mamoru’s expression faltered. “I.. could… onii-san… really could… but…”

“but?”

“I’d like to spend… more time with Ryou-kun like this,” Mamoru said, “Ah! Yeah! I’m still charging!” he finished, hugging Ryouta tighter and nuzzling his face on his younger boyfriend’s neck. “Need my Ryou-kun hugs! Even more now in his limited cute kitty form!”

Ryouta chuckled, “Okay, okay,” he spoke while running his fingers by Mamoru’s hair, “Geez you’re hopeless.”

“But!” Mamoru shot up, facing Ryouta, sliding up his arms until he reached both of his boyfriend’s cheeks, cupping his face.

“I love you, Ryou-kun.”

The composer closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

“Ahhh… this is embarrassing,” Ryouta sighed after the kiss, avoiding the hopeful big brown eyes of his boyfriend.

“I love you too, Mamoru.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahah here i go again! i need more mamoryou in my life *cough* they should have a duet too *cough*
> 
> Thanks for reading<3 !


End file.
